Sable Swords
The Sable Swords are a Loyalist ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin and Founding said to be created in the latter years of the 41st Millennium, making them one of the newest Space Marine Chapters to be raised, though there is some conflicting evidence on this in the Imperial records, with some reference to the Chapter existing as early as the 32nd Millennium. This discrepancy has not yet been reconciled. The Sable Swords Chapter were created following the valiant sacrifice of the entirety of the Astral Knights Chapter to stop the threat of a massive Necron World Engine on the outskirts of the Danorra System in 826.M41. In the wake of the World Engine's destruction, the Astral Knights were struck from the roster of active Space Marine Chapters. The handful of Battle-Brothers who had not been present during the battle against the World Engine were too few to carry the burden of reconstitution. The Sable Swords Chapter was formed to fill the void and took up stewardship of the all-but abandoned Fortress-Monastery. The Sable Swords' Fortress-Monastery is located on the world of Obsidia in the Ultima Segmentum. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The Beheading' (546.M32) - The Sable Swords participated alongside forces from the Imperial Fists and Halo Brethren Chapters in the hunt for the Officio Assassinorum Grand Master Drakan Vangorich. *'Larical's Folly Campaign and the Defence of Obsidia (Unknown Date.M41)' - While the bulk of the Chapter was engaged against the Eldar Swordwind on the world of Larical's Folly, the Sable Sword's homeworld of Obsidia came under assault from the Twisted Convocation, a massive Chaotic warband of mutants. The small group of Sable Swords left on Obsidia valiantly defended their homeworld, but were only saved from destruction by the heroic intervention of the Novamarines Chapter. For rendering aid, the Sable Swords swore a solemn oath of eternal debt, to one day repay the Novamarines when they needed aid. *'The Zeist Campaign (999.M41)'- Though founded in the latter years of the 41st Millennium, the Sable Swords have swiftly proven themselves the equal of more established Space Marine Chapters with a series of decisive victories over the upstart Tau Empire. The Sable Swords heeded the call of the Ultramarines' Lord Macragge in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy, and provided Tactical Squads to fight for the liberation of the Tau-occupied world of Augura (a staging point for the Tau forces during their Third Sphere Expansion campaign into Imperial space) during the Zeist Campaign in 999.M41. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Sable Swords wear black Power Armour with white knee plates and trim and a white Imperial Aquila. Chapter Badge The Sable Swords' Chapter badge is two white, crossed swords on a black background. Canon Conflict over Founding The Codex: Space Marines ''(5th Edition) indicates the Sable Swords were founded in the 41st Millennium, but the ''Warhammer 40,000 5th Edition Rulebook states they participated in the hunt for Vanorich in the 32nd Millennium. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 28, 48 *''How to Paint Space Marines'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', p. 118 *''Warhammer 40,000'' Rulebook (5th Edition) Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:S Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium